comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
ME-1
"The world doesn't always have to be changed in broad strokes - Sometimes it can be changed one heart at a time." Official Description I have been inspired by Stan Lee's Just Imagine series and Bruce Timm's Justice League: Gods and Monsters to make my own twist on the icons of DC. Where both of Lee and Timm took DC characters and reimagined them with different alter egos, powers, etc, I have decided to construct a new trinity that mirrors the OG (Knight Owl is Batman, Kon-Zod is Superman, Barda is Wonder Woman, and Drake Gibson's Flash is also a member of the four person trinity: quadnity?). I intend to make all three represent different, often secondary or tertiary aspects of the OG trinity: Knight Owl is more soldier than detective (one man war on crime), Kon is more alien than human (I think an essential feature of Superman's being is how human he is, his alien status ultimately to explain his godly powers for the most part), and Wonder Woman is more demigoddess than warrior princess. This is also my attempt to construct a DC universe, as Lee did, and Nolan did with the Dark Knight Trilogy, that matches my style and vision. This means there will be much influence from Marvel (specifically the Netflix series, Daredevil), but the characters will be exclusive to DC, so I could ideally have this idea modified very lightly and published to screen. It has been described that DC is about the Greek pantheon of superheroes, and Marvel is about heroes that are actual people. The goal then of Earth-53, is to tell a story of how actual people ascend to godhood. Notable Residents *William Byron Lawton, Junior *Roxanne Lilith Beaumont *Sandra Élodie Mulan Ducard *Drake David Gibson *Kon-Zod *Abigail Gordon *Leonid Kovar *Barda *Vykin *James Corbett Gordon *Arnold Brandon Flass *David Sage *Jacques Worther *Demyan Anatolievich Zarov *Maximilian Wotan Zeiss *Ellen Yin *James Brendan Corrigan *Ronald Evers/Corey Mills *Patricia Kelley *Rory Regan *Allison Maria Bertinelli ' *Katherine Rebecca Kane *Aaron Hawke *Alexandre Fārūq *Yaozu Quan *Thaddeus Dougan Tucker *Lucius Morgan Holt *Michael Daidalos Holt *Sophronia *Henri Ducard *Thomas Blake Grant *Harvey Dent *Cecily Dawes *Waylon Jones *Jared Clancy Hamill *Robert Leto *Roland Desmond *Raphaël Ignatius Dumas *Maxine Mercury *David Umber?'' *Niles Caulder?' *Daniel West/Jean-Paul Dimmesdale?'' *Elliot Skolimski *Eobard Jäger *Charles Slade Wilson, Junior *Adeline Miranda Waller *''Franklin Rock?'' *Darius Stone *Sasha Bordeaux *Celia Forrestal *Stanislaus Procházka *James Joseph Higgins *''Ryuko Yamashiro?'' *Alexander Lionel Luthor, Senior *Amar Khan *Raymond Ryder, Junior *Gregory Gideon Godfrey *Vesper Fairchild *Stanislava/Veronika Cheranova *Rhys DeWinter/Caron Storm *Miranda DeWinter (nee Storm/North) *Wade Eiling *''Erica Eiling?'' *Harrison George Wells *Francisco Paco Ramon *Lonnie Machin *Felicity'' Smoak?'' *Richard Barrison *Karen Steuben *Charles Duffy *Leonard Snart *Lisa Snart *Kimiyo Hoshi *Diego Zhao *Alexander Lionel Luthor, Junior *Evan Blake *Eric Needham *Derrick Coe *Jonathan LaMonica *Victoria Elaine Marsh-Morton *Pamela Lillian Isley *Hugo Moriarty *Roman Sionis *Enlai Ling/Lawrence Loman *Garfield Lynns *Egon Kruger *Victor Zsasz *Brainiac x (Brainiac) *Brainiac x (Telos) *Richard Ichabod Blood *Weimin Sui (Yongzheng) *Lyle Bolton *Warren Harland Donovan *Thaddeus Ryerstad *Uxas *Ryand'r *Koriand'r *Komand'r *Tasmia Mallor *Lobo *Soranik Natu (To be rebooted) *Mongul *Relic?, possibly named Metron Locations *Earth *Kirboya (Old God Planet) **Themyscira *Apokolips *Peña Dura *Krypton *Tamaran *''Thanagar?'' Notable Organizations *Holt Enterprises *LexCorp **The Everyman Project *Checkmate **Task Force X ***Meta-Americans **Department of Metahuman Affairs ***Project 7734 ***Protocol 10 *Leviathan (Earth-53's SPECTRE) **Spyral (Earth-53's Quantom) *The Order of Purity (Sacred Order of Saint Dumas) *The Black Spiders *Copperhead Cult *Iron Heights Penitentiary *Belle Reve Asylum for the Criminally Insane *Meta Max Penitentiary Notable Items *Athene noctua *The Interceptor *T-Spheres (to be renamed)? *Lazarus (To be renamed, or Lazarus will be the name once the Order of Purity gets their hands on it) *The Warkiller Sword Species *Humans *Ma'aleca'andrans (Kryptonian) *Coulans (also Kryptonian) *Talokites *Ungarans *Korugarans *Kwai *Czarnians *Tamaraneans Links */Official Soundtracks/ *Appendix Trivia *All Knight Owl trailers will be performed by Ryan Reynolds. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Realities Category:Earth-53